The Shadowling Trio's Recon
Kiva went upstairs to find Reia and found her, who is with Pete and Natalie. Natalie: Pete..is Elliot your imaginary friend? Pete: What's imaginary? Reia: Someone who is made up in your head...but it keeps you from being lonely. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh, hey there. I was just telling Pete what 'imaginary' means. Kiva: Oh, that's good. Anyway, can I join you? - Reia nodded and Kiva stand by her side. Pete: Are they funny? Natalie: Sure. Pete: Do they fly? Reia: Hard to tell.. - Heavily resembling both Mac and Bloo she has met before, Kiva responded in her place. Kiva: Actually, they can do whatever you want them to. Pete: Are you my imaginary friends, too? Reia: We're real enough, Pete. Pete: So is Elliot. - Pete then walked towards the window. Pete: I need to get back to him. He gets scared when I'm gone. Natalie: He looks like a dragon. Pete: What's a dragon? Reia: The drawing you drew. He sure looks like one. Natalie: Like the song. Pete: What song? Natalie: There's a song that my dad used to sing. It's about dragons and where they live. - Reia then sings "The Dragon Song", despite of knowing it during her studies before she ran away. This moment of gentleness has caught Kiva off-guard and has seen where that same feeling she has witnessed during her Mark of Mastery exam. The same feeling where Sonja has placed Verius in Reia's heart, many years ago, and yet Kiva doesn't know it, all this time, until tonight would be the only time to ask more questions. Kiva: Reia, mind if I ask more questions? Reia: Go ahead. Kiva: I was wondering about...something sleeps within you. Reia: ...After the Great Ape incident, my brother wanted to keep me safe from myself- my true self- from becoming an Evil Saiyan. So, Sonja takes me to Scotland and showed me a special charm, which placed a summon spirit within me. Ever since then, I didn't hear from it or anything. Kiva: (Verius is asleep!) Reia: Is that the main reason why you are here? To protect me? Kiva: Well, not only that, but also to help you heal. Reia: ...I appreciate for your attempt to help me heal, but seeing some new faces and a familiar friend like you, it makes me feel better inside. Kiva: That's good. Reia: ...In case something happens to me, do memories like this live on? Kiva: Yeah, through people's hearts like mine. Reia: Through people's hearts... I'll have to remember that. Is there...anything else you to ask? Kiva: Well, did you know that you have a summon spirit when you obtained it? Reia: ...No. I thought Sonja would help me grew stronger, but...I didn't know the charm had an effect on me. Kiva: ...It sleeps. Reia: Pardon? Kiva: Well, I think I can help you waking the summon spirit in you. - Kiva then suddenly sees Reia getting a little sleepy. Kiva: Are you okay? Reia: *yawns* Yeah.. Just tired..a little. Kiva: You should get some sleep, Reia. Reia: Don't worry about me, okay? Kiva: Reia, I insist. - Suddenly, Grace entered the room. Grace: Hey. I haven't heard that song in forever. Natalie, Kiva- Do you think I could talk to them alone for a moment? Kiva: Oh, okay. I'll wait out there. Reia: Don't worry, Kiva. It won't be long. Kiva: I know. - Kiva walked out, but her Gummi Phone was ringing. She answered it and Supreme Kai of Time appeared in the screen. Supreme Kai of Time: Kiva, is this a bad time? Kiva: No, what's up? Supreme Kai of Time: I found out more info about Sora's recent power- The Power of Waking, but it's not good. Kiva: How do you mean? Supreme Kai of Time: We found a side effect to this power. Use the Power of Waking too much and you'll get lost in time. Not even the Time Patrollers would track you and bring you back. Kiva: Crud... Supreme Kai of Time: Don't panic, Kiva. I need to know a few things from you, if we're going to confirm the safest course of action. Did Reia say anything to you? Kiva: Yeah, she said that a summon spirit sleeps in her heart. Supreme Kai of Time: Verius... Okay. Kiva, once Reia is asleep, use the Power of Waking to awake Verius. Not only will history corrects itself from there, but Reia's history record will be completed too. Kiva: Okay, no problem. Supreme Kai of Time: I must warn you. Don't use the Power of Waking for any other reason. Once the task is done, I can lock it away, so it can never be used again. Kiva: Alright, I understand. - Meanwhile, inside the bedroom... Grace: Hey, come here. - Pete leaped next to Grace and Reia walked toward her. Grace: You found this for me, didn't you? - Pete nodded. Pete: Where the trees ran away. - Reia took a closer look at the picture attached to the compass. Grace: My dad gave me this to me on my 10th birthday so that if I ever get lost, I'd know how to find my way back home. Reia, your heart has memories full of people and exciting things. Reia: ..But it also has cruel memories. Grace: But that is what making you strong, Reia. Reia: What...are you saying? Grace: Your heart is the strongest weapon you had. Reia: My...heart... Grace: Pete, honey...do you remember how you got to the woods? It was a long time ago, wasn't it? Pete: We were on an adventure. Reia: I'm so sorry, Pete... Grace: You know...I lost my mom when I was not much older than you. I know how hard it can be. - After Kiva's call, she was about to head back in, but overheard Reia's voice. Reia: I...lost my dad when I was a baby. I know nothing of him, based on memory, but he defended me so that Neisan and me could live on. Grace: And your mom? Reia: She was missing. All I remember was a special song that she sang to me to sleep and this bracelet that she made me. Grace: That is a special memory to keep. Reia: Yeah, it sure is. Grace: But I want both of you to know, you are not alone. Pete: I know. Reia: Same. Grace: You do? Pete: I have Elliot. Grace: Can you tell me more about Elliot? Who is he? - Pete then get the drawing he made and show it to Grace and Reia. At the same time, Kiva entered back into the bedroom. Kiva: Sorry I am late. Had a phone call. Reia: No worries. Pete: He's my friend. Grace: This is Elliot? - Kiva then looks at the drawing Pete drew. Grace: He must be a very special friend. Kiva: Yeah, we can tell. Pete: He doesn't like most people. But I think he'd like you guys. Grace: He would? - Pete nodded again. Pete: You'll see. Tomorrow. When I go home. You're coming with me, right? Reia: Of course we will. Aren't we, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah, you bet. Grace: You're very brave. Did you know that? You might be the bravest boy I've ever met. - Pete gave Grace a hug and the two embraced. Reia might realize that Kiva is also brave, when she traveled from the future to help her, and smiled at her. Kiva: You're smiling. Reia: Yeah. You're brave too, you know. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: It must take insane strength to help a friend in trouble. Kiva: I guess you are not assigned to save your friends? Reia: It would be reckless. I just wish I can be brave...just like you. Kiva: Well, you can. Just do what you believe in your heart is right. Reia: Believe in my heart... Oh! I thought I saw a kids' book downstairs. Kiva: Want me to help you find it? Reia: Sure. - A few minutes later, Elliot finally finds Pete and Reia, who are already happy with Grace and Kiva. Little does any of them know, all except Elliot, the Shadowling Trio are watching them. Shadow Moon: So, that's where they are. Pixie Dark: All of that looking around the forest and town for that!? Moona: Maybe we should quiet down before- Pixie Dark: Oh, shut up. We storm the house now! - Elliot used his tail ready, little do they suspect. Shadow Moon: Enough! Xehanort wants the Saiyan alive, so he can expand his group. Plain and simple. Pixie Dark: But what about Queen Vixion? It's not she would take us too suddenly. - Elliot pulled the tree down, scaring the trio. Moona: I knew it.. I knew this would happen. Shadow Moon: Why didn't you say something from before!? Moona: Because you two always kept my mouth shut! Huh? Uh oh... - Elliot slings the trio away from the town and into the river, splashed on impact. Elliot then heard a noise from the inside. Jack: "Elliot Gets Lost". MJ: Is that the story you told us? Reia: Yeah. That's the one. Kiva: Gosh... Jack: "This is the story of a little puppy. His name is-" Pete: Elliot. Reia: Yeah. Kiva: "He is going on an adventure with his family. They are going camping in the forest. Elliot has-" Pete: Wait. Reia: What's wrong? Pete: This isn't how I tell it. Kiva: Oh. Well, want us to stop telling it? Pete: No. I like it. Reia: Let me. "Elliot has never been so excited. Elliot and his boy play, while Mom and Dad set up the tent. He is right where he belongs." - Jack continued to read where Reia left off. Elliot has become very sad that Pete doesn't need him anymore, or so he thought. Elliot flew back to the forest and sleeps in his home, feeling loneliness. When Reia fall asleep, Kiva used her Power of Waking to traverse into Reia's heart. What she find is Reia and a summon spirit, standing side to side. Verius: You came.. Kiva: I had to. I'm going to wake you from your slumber. Verius: Thank you. But, you see, we've talked and I made a decision. Kiva: Have you? Verius: Yes. I am already awakened. The main reason my magic has stayed quiet is because of her fate. Kiva: What fate? Verius: Her heart must be protected and I will be there for her. The power of love is more stronger than any magic. Kiva: Then...there's no reason to use the Power of Waking? Verius: Keep it safe from the foes you soon face. Kiva: I will. - Kiva returned to her bed and continued to sleep with a smile. Category:Scenes